Forever And Always
by AleAmaroBTR
Summary: This is a Claire and Cam one-shot. It is based on the song "Forever and Always" by Parachute. Rated K . Please Read and Review. : I re-wrote it! So now its longer then before. : Please give it a chance. :


___**Forever and Always**_

_**This Claire and Cam song-fic is based on "Forever and Always" by Parachute. I love that song so much. Read and Review. :)**_

Claire sat in the living room of her house. She was waiting for Cam who hadn't returned home yet. He didn't answer his phone and it wasn't like him to be late and not answer his phone. She called all his friends and asked for him, but no one new were Cam was. That's when she heard her phone ring, she answered.

"Hello", she said.

"Hi, Miss Lyons", the voice answered, " You need to come to the hospital. Somethings wrong with Cameron Fisher."

"Thank You. Bye", she answered flatly. She raced out the door to her car so she could go to the hospital. She started to think back to Decemeber when he asked her to be his wife.

_**-FlashBack-**_

_**It was on Christmas, and Claire couldn't ask for anything better. They were opening presents with both there families and friends. When it came time for Cam to give Claire her present he was gone. He came back and told her he loved her. Then he got on one knee and asked her to marry him.**_

_**"I want you forever, forever and the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old and always.", he sang.**_

_**"Claire Lyons will you marry me?", he asked.**_

_**"Yes!", she cried. "Of course! Yes!"**_

_**This was the best christmas they both could ask for. **_

_**-End of flashback-**_

Claire snapped out of her thought when she relieazed she was at the hospital already. She went up to the front desk to ask where she could find Cam.

" Where is Cameron Fisher", she asked.

"On the third floor, room 7", she answered.

Claire rushed down what seemed an endless hall. She thought she would never find him. But she did, when she entered the room he seemed so weak. She was on the verge of tears but she had to stay strong for Cam.

"Hi Cam", she whispered.

"Hey Claire-Bear", he answered, his voice was so weak.

"How are you?", she asked.

"I have had worse days", he said with a weak smile.

"I doubt it", she said.

"I'm going to be okay. I'm strong and you know it", he said with another weak smile.

"I love you", she whispered.

"I love you too", he answered." Remember we said we were going to have children."

"Yeah, a boy and a girl", she smiled.

"His name is going to be Kendall, and her name is going to be Alice", he said with his voice becoming weak.

"Yeah we are going to live in a house by the hillside", she said thinking about it.

"Stay there forever, forever and the good and the bad and the ugly", he said trying to sing.

"We'll grow old together, and always remember. Whether rich or for poor or for better", she sang.

"We'll still love each other, forever and always", they said together.

All of Cam's friends and family came to see him. That's when she got an idea. She told the nurses and they brought the chaplain and he says a couple verses. She borrows some rings from the couple next door. The rings were engraved, and they said _Forever and Alway._ It was time for the vows. She looks into his eyes, and she said,

"I want you forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together, and always remember. Whether happy or sad or whatever. We'll still love each other, forever and always. Forever and always, forever and always."

She finishes the vows but the beeps are getting too slow. His voice is almost too low. Everyone starts crying when they relieze whats happening.

"I love you forever, forever and always. Please just remember even if I'm not there. I'll always love you, forever and always", he said in a weak voice. He took his last breath.

_**Flat Line...**_

"CAM!", Claire cried," Don't leave me! I love You!"

Claire was taking out of the room by Massie and Kristen. They doctor came out side with a sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry", he sighed, "We did everything we could."

"C-can I at least say good-bye to him?", she asked in between sobs.

"Of course", he said.

Claire walked into the room, everyone left so she could say good-bye to him alone. She kissed him for the very last time. It felt different, he didn't kiss back and kiss lips were cold and pale.

"I will love you forever and always", she said crying. " Even though you are not here. I'll see you again in heaven one day."

Heaven had another angel now; and his name is Cam Fisher.

_**Hi I really hope you liked my one-shot. I'm sorry it's a sad story. Please review I want to know your opinion. :)**_


End file.
